dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Breeding
, trying to get a Blue Fire|300px]] Breeding In order to breed dragons, players must have a Breeding Cave that will unlock at level seven. There are some factors that will possibly affect the results: *The elements that are present in the pair. *Time of day testing shows that Sun Dragon and Moon Dragon are affected by time. See the respective pages for more details. **No other dragons have been shown to be impacted upon by the time of day in which breeding is started. *Some limited dragons need specific breeding dragons to be bred. e.g. for a Clover Dragon you need a Moss Dragon and any dragon that contains the Plant element . *The level of the dragon. Based upon a game update, Backflip Studios has indicated that level 15-20 dragons can positively affect the chances for "rare" dragons. * a specific dragon can take several attempts. The only guaranteed breeding pairs include two of the same dragon. Note: The order of the dragons being bred does NOT impact upon the result. How to Breed To breed, tap on the Breeding Cave, Enchanted Breeding Cave, Epic Breeding Island or Epic Breeding Sanctuary, which will glow. Then, tap on "Breed", and a menu with two sides, Dragon one and Dragon two, will open. Dragons will be available for breeding once they are at level four or higher, and incompatible or unbreedable dragons will be "greyed out". Players must select one dragon on either side. Once the dragons are selected, press the Breed button at the lower center of the menu. To use the same pair of dragons used in the most recent breeding attempt, press the Retry button and confirm the re-use of the dragons. Breeding Caves, Islands and Upgrades: The regular and upgraded breeding times can be found here. Breeding Hints Breeding Hints are available in the breeding toolbar to view when tapping on the Breeding Cave/Enchanted Breeding Cave and the Epic Breeding Island/Epic Breeding Sanctuary. *A list appears when selected which show a list of dragons and provides information about what dragons and/or elements are needed to breed it. **Hints are already unlocked if the dragon is on display in the park. **Hints can be unlocked by using gems to view the hint. Opposite Dragons Dragons with opposite elements that cannot be directly bred with each other: *Earth/Air *Fire/Cold *Plant/Metal *Lightning/Water Opposite Dragons include: *Blue Fire *Frostfire *Sandstorm *Dodo *Plasma *Current *Malachite *Ironwood All Opposite Dragons must be bred with a primary element dragon and a secondary element hybrid dragon. Note: an Opposite Dragon with a primary element dragon will only result in primary element dragons (e.g. Sandstorm + Air will result in Air and Earth dragons). Breeding Results This is a brief overview of the possible outcomes from breeding. For more detailed information about the dragons please visit the Eggs, Breeding Times and Dragon Reference Chart pages. For more information related to breeding outcomes, visit the DragonVale Breeding Sandbox. Notes *The Epic Breeding Island and Epic Breeding Sanctuary are not absolutely necessary to successfully breed any dragon. It only grants the player a slight increase to the probability of breeding Epic Dragons, Opposite Dragons, Limited Dragons and some other dragons. The greatest benefit is allowing the player to breed two sets of dragons at any given time. *Gemstone Dragons cannot breed with any other dragons, even another of the same type. *Kairos cannot be bred; it is obtained by completing the Perch of Kairos. *On June 27, 2013, filter buttons were added to the breeding menu to sort dragons by elements. *On June 27, 2013, the "Breed" icon received its own unique sound effect upon clicking it. *On June 27, 2013, 'Repeat Breed' button was added for players trying to get a specific dragon. **This option allows users to breed with the same two dragons used most recently. A confirmation message pops up on the screen for players to double check the two dragons that were bred. *On August 22, 2013, 'Breeding Hints' button and menu was added for players to gain access to hints for breeding dragons. Category:Breeding